Deadpool: El mercenario bocazas
by DeadStriker32
Summary: Las aventuras del loco mercenario llamado Deadpool de las cuales es muy seguro que quede muerto/desmembrado/cortado/aplastado/torturado y quizás castrado Deadpool: Eso no estaba en el libreto D:
1. Mi nombre es Deadpool

En un mundo donde el robo, el crimen y los villanos están por doquier, un héroe podrá salvarla, limpiar la maldad de la faz de la Tierra, que no descansara hasta que los villanos no exis...- Wow, wow, wow , eso no decía en el libreto, este tipo esta loco... Hey tú, si tú, el que esta leyendo este p*** fic por que no te adelantas toda esta parte aburrida y vas hasta donde empieza la bueno ¿Qué te parece?- Pero que mierda te pasa tu no sales todavía- Es mi fic y yo salgo cuando quiero- Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared por favor- Oblígame, Bitch!. Para los que tangan corazóncito de pollito cierren los ojos y adelanten la página

_"huesos rotos"_

_"disparos"_

_"cortes y más cortes"_

_"golpes a lo mortal kombat"_

_" pizzas a 2x1 _:D_"_

"_X-ray"_

_"Esto se esta poniendo bueno :O"_

_"Por que no traje mi cámara_ O^O"

_"Muerte, muerte, muerte"_

_"Esto es genial _8D_"_

_"Explosión nuclear"_

_"Esto esta tardando mucho _¬¬_"_

_"Zzzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz"_

_" 28 2, 8"_

_"Bingo_ :D"

_ "Run, bitch, run"_

-Hum, ya nadie te tiene respeto ¬¬... Muy bien déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Deadpool, el héroe/villano/mercenario/anti-héroe más cool de la historia de Marvel, palabra que me define "Genial", vamos tengo dos espadas, dos pistolas mortales, factor curativo más rápido que el del Hulk y de Wolverine, un armamento de la puta madre y un traje de lo más sexy que hay, ¿alguien puede superarme?, te ahorrare la respuesta ¡NO! y hasta que la "maldad" llegue, creo que ya sabrán que voy a hacer.

¡BITCHES Y BARCOS! Twiteen eso y con Hashtag.

_"2 horas más tarde"_

-Que paso?

_ "Al fin despertaste _:D_"_

-Que sucedió?

_"Deadpool te pateo el trasero _:3_"_

-Ya se las va a ver Ò_Ó

_"también me dijo que te diga que pidió "prestado" tu Lambo"_

_-_(disco de interrupción)... O-O

...

COÑO DE SU MADRE D: (al puro estilo de Dross)


	2. Aquí empieza lo genial

Hola!, yo soy Deadpool ya saben el que le robo a Striker su Lambo y fui seleccionado por el idiota de Dead para salvar el multiverso junto con otros superhéroes de Marvel habrá explosiones, disparos, sangre, y lo más importantes chimichangas disfruten de esta historia de suspenso, drama, acción, horror y llanto así que Luz... Cámara... Y Acción, siempre quise decir eso.

_"Si empiecen, bitches _:D_"_

Ah si lo olvidaba el es una de mis voces que hay en mi cabeza, Tito

**_"Vuelve a la mente de Deadpool inútil"_**

Y el es Charles ¬¬... Ya empecemos

20:00 pm, Hotel Caligula, Nueva York

-Vamos levántate, vamos- una televisión transmitía una serie y se escucha un llanto- Bésala Soul, es tu ultima oportunidad, bésala- se podía ver un muchacho de unos 20 años con una maya roja y negra y rodeado de pañuelos de papél- Snif, Snif, Bésala, bésala idiota estuve esperando 51 capítulos para que puedas besarla- entonces se corta la luz en el apartamento- Hay me cago en la PUTA, esto debe ser una broma ¡Verdad!- entonces vuelva la luz y la televisión capta el ending de la serie- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Atsushi Okubo recibirá mi queja!.

**_"No podemos hacer algo más constructivo"_**

_"De que hablas ver Soul Eater es constructivo_ :D_"_

-Si escucha a Tito

_"Por que no vamos a cargarnos a alguien, eso también es constructivo _:3_"_

-Matar a alguien solo por diversión, me parece bien

**_"Esto va a terminar muy mal -_-*"_**

_"50%50 :)"_

-Esta decidido, a matar- dijo Deadpool sacando su trasero del sofá- Esperen, ¿A quién nos vamos a cargar?- dijo Deadpool rascándose la cabeza

_"Acaso importa _:D_"_

_-_Buen punto Tito- agregó Deadpool yéndose a una habitación llena de armas- Haber cual voy a usar- dijo con su mano en su barbilla- Naa, lo de siempre espadas, pistolas y granadas- dijo el mercenario tomando dichas armas- Y ahora al Deadpool-movil.

_**"No hay presupuesto para un "inserte nombre aquí"-móvil"**_

-Tu si que la cagas Charles T^T- dijo Deadpool antes de salir por la puerta- Muy bien hagamoslo a lo random- dijo Deadpool antes de que un brillo lo envolviera- Oh, oh.

_"igual que en la Enterprise_ :'D"

_**"Esto se va a poner feo O-OU"**_

Y Deapool fue tele-transportado hacía un lugar completamente oscuro- ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?- Hola Deadpool- dijo una voz misteriosa- Quien eres?, como te llamas?, dame chimichangas- Tranquilo Deadpool soy yo DeadStriker23- Amigo ¿Como esta todo por a ahí?- Unos tipos me pidieron que traiga al héroe más poderoso de la historia y como Hulk estaba en el desierto de Saara peleando con el General Ross, Tony esta en una cena romántica con Peeper Thor esta en Asgard y el Capitán Helado esta en una misión de SHIELD, Ñaa te tuve que traer a ti ¬¬- Oww... era tu ultima opción :3... No me interesa -.- Te van a pagar 50.000$- Estoy interesado- Lo que tienes que hacer es pelear contra unos cuantos enemigos y ya- Suena fácil ^^- Y te acompañare en el transcurso del fic-

_"Amigo son 50 grandes, acepta!"_

**_"Por primera vez en mi puta vida estoy de acuerdo con Tito_** ¬W¬"

-Muy bien tenemos que irnos- dijo DeadStriker y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que un destello iluminara el lugar y aparecen en una isla misteriosa- Muy bien a patear culos- dijo Deadpool tronándose los dedos.


	3. Aloha!

En el medio de una playa en una isla desconocida una estela eléctrica que cada vez se hacía más y más grande finalizando con una gran explosión que dejo la arena de color negro y mostrando al mercenario bocazas.

\- Muy bien a dar madrazos a todo el mundo- grito Deadpool sacando sus armas pero se dio cuenta de que no había ni un alma en el lugar- Que pasó que pasó- dijo bajando sus armas.

**"Oye idiota! enserio creíste que te iba a transportar en medio de la base del enemigos" **

**-**Un momento ¡¿Dead?!, ¿Donde estas cabrón?- dijo Deadpool mirando por todos lados.

**"Te daré una pista, no estoy en tu cabeza"**

-Esa me la se- dijo Deadpool chasqueando los dedos- En mis pantalones :D.

**"Lo que tienes de bruto, lo tienes de bruto -_-*"**

**_"Ya chicos, concentrémonos"_**

-Bien Dead ¿Qué hacemos en Hawaii? O.O.

**"Recibí un mensaje de los tipos extraños diciendo que una corporación llamada A.I.M esta aquí y tenemos que frustrar sus planes así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"**

-Recibido- dijo Deadpool adentrándose en la isla, mientas más se acercaba más frondosa era la vegetación hasta el punto de molestar el camino del mercenario bocazas- Me estoy cansando de esto- dijo Deadpool sacando sus espadas y rebanando todas las plantas que es encontraba- Que te parece esto y esto y esto- decía el anti-héroe mientras cortaba lo que se encontraba y cuando se despedazo el ultimo tramo de plantas se encontró con una gran camino que llevaba a una montaña- Que dicen la seguimos :3-

_**"Hum, una camino muy misterioso que lleva hacía una montaña muy misteriosa yo creo que..."**_

_"Siiiiiiiiiii! _:D"

**"Esperen un momento, solo así como así **O_oU**"**

_"Sip"_

Sip- dijo Deadpool

**"No duraremos mucho -_-"**

_**"Bienvenido a mi mundo ¬¬"**_

**_-_**Tranquilo chicos, soy Deadpool- dijo muy arrogante le anti-héroe.

_**"Ese es el punto **_Ò-Ó" (Charles y Dead al unisono)

-Naa, no los voy a escuchar- dijo el mercenario siguiendo el camino. Al llegar vio una gran reja que rodeaba una base llena de armas de destrucción masiva- Hu, hu, huy... Navidad se adelantó muchachos ¬w¬.

**"Si, primero ve como atravesar las rejas"**

**-**Psss, sencillo- al terminar acerco las manos a la reja y lo ultimo que se oyó fue un grito de dolor tan fuerte que espanto a los pájaros- Creo que no lo pensé bien- dijo Deadpool tirado en el suelo y con un humo saliendo de su cabeza.

**_"No me digas" _**(Charles y Dead al unisono)

_"Y si tocamos el timbre _:D_"_

-Seria buena idea- dijo el mercenario pero de repente se escucho las voces de unos soldados aproximándose- Fuck!- dijo escondiéndose en unos arbustos- Óyeme bien si vez a un capullo con mallita roja y negro llenale le cuerpo de plomo-dijo una general de A.I.M- Si señor- responde uno de los soldados- ¡¿Capullo?!, estas en mi lista negra pendejo D: -el soldados solamente se quedo vigilando la entrada con una arma en mano- Haber como lo aremos- dijo Deadpool con su mano en su mentón.

_"Un tiro en la cabeza puede servir _:T_"_

_**"Estas loco, eso alertaría nuestra posición"**_

**"Tengo una idea... Oye Deadpool"**

Lo siguiente que hace el mercenario es ponerse su mano en su oído mientras DeadStriker lo susurraba el plan- Hum, eso me gusta- finalizando con un silbido que atrajo al soldado aprovechando para darle un golpe en la cara y llevándolo dentro del arbusto.

(Golpes violentos)

_"Eso va a doler mañana"_

Y Deadpool sale del arbusto con el uniforme de A.I.M y silbando disimuladamente- Muy bien Dead y ¿Ahora que?- mientras caminaba por las instalaciones.

**_"Tienes que cargarte a todos pero sin que se den cuenta"_**

-Es fácil decirlo- entonces el mismo general de hace rato viene y grita- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí te di una orden directa soldados?!- el anti-héroe mira al general- Ah?... Ah! si, si yo, no había nada señor- tratando de salvarse- Un momento?! por que tu voz suena diferente- grito a Deadpool- Bueno, pueees hace mucho frío aquí y cambió mi voz- dijo el mercenario sin pensarlo- Hum?... Cual es su nombre soldado- dijo el general muy amenazante- "Me jodí"... Yo bueno, yo soy, este Juanito Alcachofa "La cagé"- el general se acerca a Deadpool lentamente y ve su identificación la cual decía: Soldado de A.I.M Juanito Alcachofa! O.o- Muy bien soldado Alcachofa vuelva a su puesto- dijo el general con un tono atemorizante- Señor!, si señor!...puto- insulta en voz baja- ¡¿Como dijiste?!- grita el general- Eh?, ah no no no no no no no, decía "bulto" el bulto que esta en ese vehículos, Je- y el general finalmente se retira.

_"Casi no la contamos"_

_**"Si por la culpa de Deadpool"**_

Oigan salimos con vida ¿no?- dijo el mercenario tratando de darse algo de crédito- Olvídenlo... Muy bien tenemos que buscar la forma de matar a todos sin que se den cuenta- agrego Deadpool mientras seguía caminando por la base- Lo tengo!- dijo el anti-héroe chasqueando los dedos, luego se fue a la parte trasera de un edifico y salio con su traje negro y rojo con sus pistolas en las manos- Hora de hacer mierda TODO!.


	4. Sexy Mother Fucker

(Voz del narrador de One Piece)

En el anterior capitulo Deadpool y sus amigos se infiltraron en la base de A.I.M donde casi fueron descubridos por el general de la base, ahora tendrán que traer el desastre y el caos total al puro estilo DEADPOOL.

-Muy bien Bitch's vamos a asesinarlos a todos y a cada uno con un maldito tiro en la maldita... Aaaaaaaa- Deadpool no pudo terminar por que la zona estaba llena de soldados- Tiene ser una broma- y todos ahí apuntaron a Deadpool.

Siguiente escena Deadpool aparece siendo escoltado por unos soldados a un edifico

"Bravo Deadpool, bravo (aplausos sarcásticos) este enorgulleces a tu especie.

-"Oye que querías que haga, eran miles y yo solo uno"

_"Y que hay de esa vez cuando te enfrentaste a 100.000 terroristas"_

-"Eso era otra cosa"

_"Y cuando te enfrentaste a todos los soldados de Galactus y Thanos"_

-"Okey lo admito soy un cobarde T^T"-

Y a Deadpool lo llevaron a una especie de sala de interrogación y lo sientan en una silla- ¿Qué hago aquí?- y el General sale de una puerta- Ey que onda- dijo Deadpool- Muy bien aremos esto lo menos dolorosamente posible si nos dices tu nombre- dijo apoyando los brazos en una mesa metálica- Okey ya no puedo ocultarlo más!... Esto es difícil decirlo pero yo soy... Armando Rodríguez Gonzalez- (efecto dramático de confesión) y el general da una bofetada- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- repitió el general- Miguel...(bofetada)... Santiago (bofetada)... Omar... (bofetada)... Alejandro? (bofetada)- hubo unos minutos de silencio- Okey ya Johnny Knoxville- y el general dio estaba por dar una abofeteada pero Deadpool agarra a un soldado y el golpe va para este- Ja, perra!- y lanza al soldado hacía el general- Bueno ya quieres saber mi nombre, bueno yo soy Wade Wilson alias Deadpool y adiós- dijo el mercenario escapando de lugar- Que están esperando vayan por el!- ordenó el general a los soldados.

-Muy bien idiotas salgan de aquí al menos que quieran una bala en el trasero- dijo Deadpool disparando para cualquier lado asustando a todos los que esteban en el lugar- Alguna idea chicos para salir de aquí- dijo Deadpool mientras veía por todos lados.

_"Que tal la enorme puerta que esta adelante de ti pendejo!"_

-Aw... Ya sabía :P- y se fue por la puerta pero al salir les esperaban miles de soldados apuntando al mercenario- No otra vez-.

"Bueno, miles de soldados apuntándonos con un armamento altamente destructivo que están apunto de matarnos ¿Puede ponerse peor?"

Entonces viene 10 helicóptero, 5 todos terrenos y un mecha armados hasta las... tuercas?- Tuviste que abrir la boca ¿Verdad?- dijo el anti-héroe con un facepalm- Muy bien hagamoslo como lo sabemos hacer- agregó sacando sus arma y empezando a disparando a todos (cámara lenta) mientras daba vueltas como un musical- Siempre quise hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Concéntrate"_

-Agua fiesta ¬¬ - disparando a todos sin ver a donde- Nunca verán a nadie hacer esto- dijo Deadpool dándose un salto horizontal y disparando a lo matrix.

"Haces eso una vez más y pateo tu diminuto e inútil cerebro"

_"Eh? chicos dejen de discutir y miren eso _T-T_"_

Cuando Deadpool giro la vista había todos los helicópteros estaban disparando misiles- Sálvense quien pueda!- grito el mercenario antes de salir corriendo como niña, los misiles impactaban cerca de Deadpool y mientras corría una música melodramática empezó a sonar.

_"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_

Y para finalizar una explosión mando a Deadpool a un edifico, entonces hubo un minuto de silencio pero un soldado estaba asustado- Oye tu ¿Qué te pasas?- grito el General- El...El...El- el soldado solo tartamudeaba- El que inútil- grito otra vez- El esta... en el almacén de armas- y el soldado se va corriendo del lugar- Almacén de... Armas O^O- y dentro del edifico se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños- MIERDA!.

Y un jeep conducido por Deadpool salió de edifico seguido de una gran explosión- Van a morir- dijo el mercenario disparando unas escopetas y cuando finalmente el vehículo toco tierra Deadpool empezó a atropellar todo lo que esta vivo- Lo lamentó pero lo nuestro no funcionara- dijo el anti-héroe abrazando al vehículo y acelerando hacía una edifico- 5... 4... 3... 2... ¡1!- y al terminar salto del geep con una explosión detrás de el- Es Michael Bay!- grito el mercenario mientras era expulsado por la explosión- Eso estuvo de lujo :D- grito el anti-héroe.

Y todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas a Deadpool- Hum... Con que así lo quieren ¿eh?- viendo a todos los soldados- Les diré algo que quizás no sabían... Yo soy el puto DEADPOOL- y con una metralleta empezó a disparar a los soldados- Mueran perras- decía lentamente el mercenario mientras disparaba.

Unos momentos después solo había una montaña de cadáveres y lentamente empezó a salir Deadpool de la montaña- Nunca se metan Canadá de los Estados Unidos- dijo Deadpool a los cadáveres

_"¡C_a_na_d_á __es __un _p_ais n_o _un e_s_ta_d_o t_a_ra_d_o!_

_\- Hoooooo... Bueno chicos ustedes saben que reprobé geografía O^O- dijo Deadpool muy deprimido._

**"Mo hace falta ser adivino para saber eso"**

_"Si y que reprobaste todas las materias"_

_-Algo más Tito -_- - entonces a lo lejos se pudo ver un ejercito de helicópteros acercarse- HAY ME CAGO EN EL IMPERIO DE LA...-_

_**"¡DEADPOOL!"**_

_\- ¿Qué?... En serio soy el tipo con más mala suerte en el mundo de Marvel, Además esto se parece a Avatar-_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_\- ¡Avatar la película de James Cameron D:!._

_ "No, nunca la vi"_

**"En serio nunca la viste O.O"**

**_"Es muy buena te la recomiendo Tito :)_**

**"Recuerdas cuando unió a todas las tribus de Pandora"**

_**"Si y cuando el escarabonte o rinobarajo aplastó a ese tipo en el mecha xD"**_

**_"Como no y cuando el tipo logra domar a ese terodáctilo rojo es de lo más chevere :3"_**

_"Ya basta no me spolien T^T" _

**"Okey, pero tuviste que verla estaba genial"**

_"Qué quieres que vea Deapool solo ve anime y películas de Quentin Tarantino, además de que ve Kuroinu"_

**_"_****K_u_r_o_i_n_u! Deadpool maldito pervertido ¬¬"**

-¡Qué todo depende de los gustos T-T-

**_"Si pero Kuroinu yo pensaba en Tentáculos o Yuri pero KUROINU estas enfermo"_**

**_-_**Dead tú no te hagas, también ves hentai-

"_**Nop yo solo veo gore"**_

_**-**_Y me dices enfermo a mi ¬¬-

**_"Para que sepas encontré todos los episodios de Kuroinu y también Mirai Nikki" _**

_"Como llegamos a esta conversación muchachos"_

_\- Así pero yo encontré todos los episodios de Deadman Wonderland, Elfen Lied, Parasyte, Dokuro-Chan, Tokyo Ghoul y Tokio Ghoul Rä y para que lo sepas ese Kaneki es más marica que Yuki-_

**_"Como te atreves puto"_**

Y DeadStriker toma forma física la cuál era un joven pelirojo con traje elegante y empieza a ahorcar a Deadpool- Lo ke oizhte cuto- dijo Deadpool tratando de liberarse.

**"Cállense"**

**_"Esta bien ¬¬"_**

Y DeadStriker vuelve a la mente de Deadpool.

_"Oigan podemos irnos de aquí o terminaremos echos gazpacho"_

-Bien- dijo Deadpool entonces ció un jeep en perfecto estado- Mmmmmmm... Jijijiji :3- siguiente escena Deadpool andando por la isla a toda velocidad- Esto es genial 8D- y un helicóptero sale de la nada- CoñoOoOoO!- entonces el helicóptero empieza a disparar al jeep- Mierda tienen metralletas.

**"Te diste cuenta"**

y una vez que terminaron con la metralleta empezaron con los misiles- Estamos jodidos- entonces un pequeño cartel aparece abajo de Deadpool que decía y el anti-heroe repitió- "Presiona O para salir del..." No jodas!- y una explosión inundó el jeep.


	5. El estilo de Rambo

En el capitulo anterior de One... digo Deapool O_o! el equipo D. intentó hacer desastre la base de AIM, pero fracasaron ahora tras persecución no muy extrema quedaron varados en Hawaii, pero nuestros héroes no se rendirán tan fácilmente.

En medio de un pantano los soldados de AIM buscaban al anti-héroe- Ven aquí maldito capullo que te llenaremos el cuerpo de plomo- dijo unos de los soldados- Si, ven, no te dolerá mucho- dijo otro entonces un ruido viene de más adelante y los soldados van corriendo hacía el lugar.

Pero en esas aguas turbias y sucias justo en un lirio de pantano se fue levantando lentamente hasta mostrar a Deapool- Rambo, Lockdown y Deadpool en una misión para salvar Cybertron de una amenaza segura-

**_"Oye Lockdown era malvado"_**

**"Y además que haría Rambo en Cybertron"**

-¡Es mi imaginación y punto!- gritó Deadpool.

_"Y ahora que hacemos D:... Estamos en una isla llena de soldados que quieren aniquilarnos, sin ningún arma y con mucho frío"_

-¡Pero si tú estas en mi cabeza, no sufres nada!-

**_"No estamos en tú cabeza, técnicamente fuimos asignados a ser tu subconsciente"_**

_"Si y para que sepas no es nada fácil aprobar la Universidad de Subconscientes Asignados"_

**_"Y ni hablar de nuestra reacción al saber que íbamos a ser tu conciencia"_**

_(Flashback)_

_En una gran Universidad ficticia estaban entregando a todos sus diplomas y sus futuras conciencias- Fliqpy- dijo un maestro y un chico de unos 10 años, pelo verde y ojos mostaza con un traje militar sube al escenario- Toma tu diploma- dijo el maestro y el niño lee su diploma viendo a su futura conciencia- Hum Flippy... eh?- y se retira del escenario- Tito y Charles Kenashi- dijo el maestro y los nombrados suben al escenario para ver sus futuras conciencias- Su próxima conciencia al a que estará pegado hasta su muerte será... DEAPOOL!- gritaron ambos al unisono- Si tendrán mucho que hacer ya que ese chico esta más loco que una cabra- dijo el maestro mostrando la imagen de un niño de 10 años pelo marrón y ojos rojos carmesí- ¿Pero porque nosotros dos?, ¿Qué no tiene que ser una conciencia por persona?- pregunta el hermano mayor- Claro, pero este niño es tan desequilibrado que necesita dos conciencias- responde el maestro- Pero..- pero el maestro chasquea los dedos y los hermanos desaparecen y reaparecen en un lugar completamente en blanco- Mierda- dijo el mayor- ¡¿Quien eres?!- dijo una voz algo asustada haciendo temblar el lugar- Ese debe ser el niño Deadpool- dice el hermano pequeño- ¡Tranquilo no te haremos daño!- grito el hermano mayor- Como si se atrevieran- dijo el niño- ¿Donde están? por que les voy a patear el trasero- agregó el niño- Simpático el enana ¬¬- dijo el menor- Tranquilo estamos en tu cabeza- dijo el hermano mayor- M-Mi...¿Cabeza?- dice el niño algo confundido- Si así es- dice el hermano mayor- Soy Charles- dijo el mayor- Y yo Tito- dijo el pequeño- Y somos tus padrinos... eh?! O_O! e-este digo... Tu conciencia!- dijeron al unisono los hermanos-¿Con..ciencia?- dice el niño algo confundido- Lo que usan las personas para razonar -.- dijo Charles- Ahhhh... eso, yo no lo uso :3._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

_-Hay que lindos recuerdos TvT- dijo Deadpool muy nostálgico._

**_"No quiero arruinar el momento pero el mundo está en_ _peligro"_**

-Entonces que hacemos ahora Dead- pregunta Deadpool

_**"Muy fácil, torpe amigo, como el gran conocedor de Marvel que soy..."**_

-Ay a webo tanta experiencia en Marvel .-. -

_**"Celoso ¬¬, en lo que estaba como gran conocedor de Marvel que soy sé que todas las bases de AIM están abastecidas por generadores eléctricos de alta potencia así que si nos cargamos el generador nos cargaremos la base con soldados y todo"**_

-Si pero tenemos que volver a la base D: -

_**"Si xD"**_

-Serás hijueputa Dead ¬¬-

_**"El plan será este: Te disfrazaras de un soldado otra vez, te infiltrarás en la base, buscarás el centro de energía y lo harás explotar, ¿capichi?"**_

-Si... Capishco °-°- entonces saca sus espada y se sube a un árbol- Operación robar el traje de un capullo en marcha- dijo el anti-héroe saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a los soldados.

**"Es un nombre muy largo ¿No crees?"**

-No, es genial x3- y Deadpool vio a un soldado un poco separado de los demás- Ven aquí perra- dijo en voz baja el mercenario agarrando al soldado sigilosamente.

_"golpe, golpe, golpe"_

"tajo, tajo, tajo"

"apuñalamiento, apuñalamiento, apuñalamiento"

Y Deadpool se cayó con el uniforme de AIM nuevamente- ¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta un de los soldados- Eh?... Ah sí, revisando el perímetro- mintió Deadpool- Hum...Bien muchachos no esta aquí volvamos a la base- dijo el soldado- saliendo del lugar- "Funcionó una vez, funciona otra vez"-

**_"Nunca sé de donde sacas esa suerte -_-"_**

-"Yolo :D"- entonces los soldados volvieron en filas a la base

-Fácil, soy Deadpool- dijo el mercenario acompañando a los soldados- "Bueno Dead repiteme de nuevo el plan".

_**"Solo ve a la base, busca una cosa ruidosa y gigante e intenta explotarla"**_

-Si me lo explicabas antes así entendería de una el plan :V-

_"10 minutos después"_

El mercenario volvió de nuevo a la base pero esta vez había muchos soldados siendo atendidos por médicos- "Vaya si que hice un desastre O_O"

**"Apenas te diste cuenta ¬¬"**

Entonces el General se acerca al grupo de soldados- Informes de la exploración- ordenó el General y uno de los soldados empezó a dar la información.

_"Este tipo otra vez -_-"_

**_"No lo se muchachos pero el me parece mucho a Yamori Jason ¬¬" _**

**"No le veo nada de Yamori O-O... Yamori es frío, cruel, feo... Psicópata... o_o, de echo si se parece a él e.e"**

-"El plan muchachos, el plan"- dijo Deadpool y al terminar de dar el informe Deadpool se acerca al General- ¡Señor permiso para hablar!- dijo Deadpool- Permiso concedido- dijo el General- Quizás debamos dar un paso adelante del enemigo- dijo Deapool- Que piensa soldado- dijo el General- El enemigo podría modificar encontrar nuestro reactor y hacerlo añicos junto a nosotros así que propongo que vayamos a resguardar el reactor- propuso Deadpool- ¡Un momento! como es que tú sabes sobre los reactores- dijo el General- Bueno... Pues (todos los soldados miran a Deadpool)... Este... Todos los soldados...Eh... De AIM... Deben saber... La existencia y la ubicación de los reactores ^^- dijo Deadpool inventando tal cual- Hum?... Ustedes sabían eso?- pregunta el General dirigiendo la mirada a los demás soldados los cuales niegan con la cabeza- ¡Entonces que hacen aquí!- gritó el General- Muy bien soldados ve a vigilarlos- ordenó- Y ustedes también!- grito el General- "Ja!, no puedo creer que se la haya creído"- se dijo Deadpool-

**_"Si por que "alguien" te dijo sobre las existencias de dichos reactores ¬¬*"_**

-"Ya okey gracias"- dijo Deadpool adentrándose una vez más en la base de AIM.


	6. Soy un titulo rebelde :D

Hola mi nombre es Deadpool y fui asignado para una misión muy peligrosa, la cual espero que termine pronto por que el día de San Valentine estuve en esa maldita isla y Lady Deadpool me matará, pero buen volviendo al tema, ahora me infiltré nuevamente en la base de los tipos malo buscando unos generadores de energía subatómica, de no se que, de no se que para hacerla explotarla en miles y miles de pedacitos, muy bien Empecemos! :D

Dentro de la base de AIM

-Muy bien, sabemos que el enemigo viste de un traje negro y rojo, lleva unas poderosisimas espadas que fueron creadas por lo dioses y que es extremadamente guapo- dijo Deapool disfrazado a los demás soldados- Si, señor pero ¿Donde encontremos esa reactor?- preguntó uno de los soldados- Ah bueno pues .-...-

"_**Tenemos que seguir derecho, doblar a la izquierda y ya estaremos ¬¬"**_

-Ahhh! si, tenemos que seguir derecho, doblar a la izquierda y ya :D.

**_"De nada Deadpool, de nada ¬¬*"_**

**_-_**"Ya, ya gracias ¬¬".

-Muy bien andando muchachos!-.

Al llegar al reactor...

-Muy bien...¿Adonde estará ese reactor?- pregunta Deadpool viendo por todos lados-No será esa cosa exageradamente grande delante de ti!-grita uno de los soldados-.- Ohhhhh...Ya sabía ^^u- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta uno de lo soldados- Bueno pues a hacer guardia para que ese tipo...A la mierda!- gritó Deadpool disparando a todos los soldados con sus pistolas- Muy bien Dead, ¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora?.

"_**Lo que más sabes hacer, destruirla B)"**_

_**-**_Eso es fácil :D-.

5 minutos después...

-Y por último la cereza del pastel, una pequeña carga C4 :3, y más tarde veremos esos hermosos fuegos artificiales ^^.

_"Bien ahora solo tenemos que buscar un trasporte e irnos de esta basura de isla y verla volar en pedazos :D" _

**"Así que muévete Deadpool ¬¬"**

-No hace decirlo 2 veces- dijo el mercenario bocazas volviendo por el camino de donde vino.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, refuerzos de AIM empezaron a venir en helicópteros trayendo armas, camiones, jeeps y demás- Muévanse, tenemos que tener todo listo si ese marica en mallas, esta ves no se salvará!- gritó el general de AIM apretando su puño- Etto... General, no cree que esta exagerando con ese tipo llamado Deadpool- entonces el general agarró del traje al soldado y dijo- ¡¿Exagerando?!, ¡¿Yo?!, ese capullo se metió con quien no debía y yo le voy a poner su fin... Muajajajajaja- el soldado miró con miedo a su general y este para tener segura su próxima victoria dijo- ¿Escúchame cabo ves eso que esta allí?- señalando una gran cosa cubierta con una lona- S-si, que hay con eso- el general sonrió como un loco y ordenó destapar esa cosa mostrando a un mecha gigantesco, armado hasta los dientes- Te presento a Mega Mech Lagann!... Con esta cosa derrotaré de una ves por todas a...DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- Este ya perdió el juicio- dijo es soldado con un faceplam.

Volviendo con Deadpool, el cual estaba en un ascensor el cual lo llevaba a la superficie

*música de rock*

_-Hace años que ocurrió, la verdad no me arrepiento, disfrute sin compasión, y aunque quieran descubrirme es muy fácil confundirles , *sonido de guitarra echos con la boca* mi nombre mis apellidos dan igual, el hombre mora_...

**"Estarás así todo el camino -.-"**

-Si-

_"No es para tanto Charles, falta poco para llegar" _

**_"De hecho chicos estamos en el piso 19, pero la base misma tiene como 50" _**

**_"No jodas!"_**

_-_Ya cállense viene la mejor parte..._Han podido volver, como a podido ser?, MALDITOS MUÑECOS OTRA VES!_

Charles toma forma física tome el mp3 de Deadpool que ni Dios sabe de donde lo sacó y cambió de canción y volvió a la mente de Deadpool- Aguafiestas ¬¬- y la nueva canción decía: Hace años que ocurrió, y no lo olvidaré, las almas de los niños siempre las recordaré, odio verlos llorar, no logro comprender, por que ese hombre querido hacernos desaparecer.

**"En serio!?"**

-Karma Charles, Karma xD-

20 minutos después...

-46...47...48...49...50!- festejó Deadpool por que al fin llegó a la superficie, al salir de la base central vio todo el armamento que tenían preparado para el mercenario bocazas- Wow, que armamento, creo que me voy a divertir mucho ahora- dijo sacando una de sus pistolas y disparando 3 veces a la cielo, atrayendo la atención de todos los soldados de AIM, que se quedaron todos quietos y en silencio al ver a Deadpool- Me extrañaron perras... Ahora van a probar la verdadera furia del mercenario bocazas Deadpool- entonces un rayo de sol iluminó al mercenario y apuntando al cielo, una música de discurso empieza a sonar- Desde el cielo y la tierra, nosotros estaremos aquí para proteger a la tierra, con nuestra valentía superamos los límites del cielo, una y otra vez, mi alma es un taladro y ese taladro...-entonces Deadpool es interrumpido por unos disparo que lo dejaron en el suelo y una ves que se regeneró, volvió a su misma pose pero antes dijo- Muy gracioso...Ejem como decía... Y ese taladro lo usaré para superar los lími...-nuevamente interrumpido- ¡Hacen eso una vez más y juro que hago volar a todos en este lugar y no me importa que me incluya...Bien... para superar los límites que se me crucen, se están por meter con la Brigada Dei-Gurren!

_"Lo sacaste de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann -.-u" _

-Por lo menos lo intento, no?, espera...Ese un Mecha!- dice apuntando a la dicha maquina- Tú!- grita el general mirando a Deadpool-.- Tú...Quien sea que seas!- siguió la corriente Deadpool- Como?!...Olvídalo, esta será tu última batalla Deadpool, hoy serás tú el que prueba de lo que está echo AIM- dijo subiendo a su mecha y empezando el nuevo combate.

-Por que los malos siempre tienen el mejor armamento- dijo el mercenario bocazas desenfundando sus espadas


	7. El fin de esta historia, o no ewe

Muy buenas criaturitas marvelianas, My name's Deadpool, y si no recuerdan lo que sucedió en el capitulo anterior lo resumiremos en algo sencillo: Nos infiltramos otra vez en la base de MIA y...

_**-Es AIM -.-. **_

-Yo lo digo como se me de la regalada gana ¬¬, bueno y fuimos a buscar el generador central o algo así, luego pusimos muchos y muchos explosivos para hacer BOOOOM! a la base :D, pero el hermano de Yamori Jason nos no lo impide con un mecha gigante cuyo nombre es falta de originalidad xD

_-Habló el que copió un "gran" discurso de un anime :v-_

-Tú te callas Tito ¬¬-

_-_Nadie_ me tiene paciencia T.T-_

-Sin más que decir: Luz, cámara, acción!

-Muere, Deadpool!- gritó el General de AIM accionando sus metralletas.

El mercenario se cubrió con lo primero que se cruzó y no era de esperarse que fuera un montonal de barriles de gasolina.

-Ja!, perra fallaste xD- gritó Deadpool.

-Este es tonto, verdad? -.-

Entonces el General alzó el brazo del mecha lanzando un misil hacia Deadpool.

-Y valí verga :(- el misil impactó en el montón de barriles generando una gran explosión.

DeadStriker, Tito y Charles veían la pelea desde lejos, y de la nada sacaron un letrero con: Tito un 10, Charles un 10 y Dead un 10.

Y de todo ese desastre sale Deadpool en llamas como si nada con un fondo épico de música.

-Wow, debería llamarme Bruce Wills por que soy duro de matar- dijo Wade con un tono altanero.

-¡En serio!, como es que no te mueres!- gritó el General.

-3 palabras grandote, Yo, soy, Deadpool!-

-Acaso crees que vas a salirte con la tuya- dijo el General sacando todo el armamento del mecha.

-Oye...Te diste cuenta desde que vine a esta isla me atravesaron balas, me explotaron granadas e inclusive me aguante este calor de la madre, nada puede conmigo- dijo el mercenario sacando sus espadas- Ahora dime...¿Como lo prefieres corte a la riojana o la brasilera?- preguntó jugando con sus sables.

Entonces el mercenario se dirigió hacia el mecha y de un salto llegó a la cabina del piloto cuyo vidrio no logró atravesar y se quedó pegado a él.

-Sal y enfrentame como hombre!-gritó Deadpool

-Creo que tienes que tomar un vuelo- dijo el General agarrando a Deadpool con el mecha y lanzarlo hacia arriba.

_-Y se va, y se va, y se fue señores! :D, home run._

_**-De donde sacó el micrófono?.**_

**-Ni puta idea -.-**

"grito de niña"

El mercenario voló y voló hasta detenerse unos 400 metros, justo cuando un pájaro pasó volando- Me lleva- dijo Deadpool volviendo a tierra.

Deadpool después de aterrizar dejó un gran hueco con su misma forma, entonces cuando el anti-héroe se recupera aparece Tito con una gorra de portero y un silbato haciendo lo sonar y dándole una tarjeta roja a Deadpool.

-Y ahora yo que hice Ò.Ó-.

_-Salió de la cancha así que tarjeta roja ¬¬- _

-Estas de joda, verdad?- dijo Deadpool.

-Todavía no termino contigo- dijo el General agarrando al mercenario.

-Ya me cansaste, Yamori Jason- entonces Wade saca sus pistolas magnum y dispara a la cabina del piloto una y otra vez.

_-Le decimos...-_

**_-Naaaaaa, ya se dará cuenta-_**

El general quedó viendo a Deadpool disparar su arma hasta que haga su "click" característico para estamparlo contra el piso.

-Eh Chicos me estoy quedando sin ideas, si seguimos así tardaremos años D:- dijo Deadpool levantándose del piso.

**-Busca su punto débil...-.-**

-Charles, has visto que es un puto mecha de unos 10 metros, reforzado de metal puro!- gritó Deadpool.-

**-Así y que tal esa enorme caja de metal en su espalda que dice: Fuente de energía, no remover -.-**

-Ettoooo...Desde hace cuanto está eso allí?- pregunta Deadpool.

Entonces el mercenario corre hacia el mecha da un doble salto llegando automáticamente a la espalda del vehículo y de un solo esfuerzo sacó su espada y rebanó la fuente de energía.

**-Este si nació tonto!, dice "no remover", "No remover! y él que va a hacer...Destruirlo!.**

-¿Qué es casi lo mismo no?- dijo Deadpool.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido del mecha, el anti-héroe se dio la vuelta y miró al gigantesco robot que estaba sobre cargándose hasta casi explotar.

-Oh ho...Corran!- dijo Deadpool yéndose del lugar.

-¡¿Donde mierda están los putos soldados cuando se lo necesitan?!- grita El General.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la isla...

Todos los soldados de AIM estaban jugando al póker, otros al ajedrez, damas e inclusive el ludo.

-¿Oye no crees que tendríamos que ayudar a General con ese tipo Deadpool?- pregunta uno de los soldado que estaba con el póker.

-Estas de broma, no?...El general tiene un jodido mecha, estoy seguro que el General puede con él-

En el momento se escucha una voz que dice: Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda.

El mercenario pasa por el medio de la zona donde estaban los soldados diciendo: Sálvense quien pueda, por que un mecha se esta sobrecargando y pronto explotará volando todo a la mierda, así que sálvense quien pueda D:

Los soldados compartieron miradas y automáticamente siguieron a Wade corriendo.

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa todo fueron a mar adentro para poder salvarse.

-Esto se va a poner feo :(- dijo Deadpool

Entonces una gran explosión se vio en el centro de la isla tipo bomba nuclear.

-Vaya nos salvamos, no muchachos?- dijo Wade y todos los soldados quedaron de acuerdo.

-Esperen que tengo una cosa incomoda en mi bolsillo- se quejó el mercenario sacando el detonador- Que hacía esto?- pregunta accionando el botón.

Y al momento una explosión más grande envuelve la isla.

-Ahhhhhhhh si, "eso".

**_-Bueno creo que la misión ya esta hecha, no Wade?_**

-Si, por fin mi paga...Espera! me llamaste por mi nombre, te importo :3!-

**_-No te pases ¬¬- _**

-Yo se que te importo, aunque sea un poquito x3-

De repente una luz envolvió al anti-héroe tele-transportándolo a ese lugar desconocido.

-Amén hermanos, nos volveremos a ver en otra aventura, vale muchachos, les invitaré un trago :D- y Deadpool desaparece.

A lo lejos de la gigantesco humo hecho por la explosión un objeto parece acercarse a la zona de los soldados- ¿Ese es quien creo que es?- pregunta uno de los soldados mirando a otro soldado- Sip es el- responde.

Ese objeto aterriza al lado del segundo al mando, intenta echarle un ojo para ver que era y el General emerge de la superficie todo hecho pedazos- ¿Y como le fue?- pregunta con sarcasmo el segundo al mando- Cállate ¬¬-.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa para poder discutirme por que no estuvieron en la batalla!- gritó el General muy malhumorado.

-Etto...-dijeron todos los soldados pensando una excusa.

-Olvídenlo!, solo tenemos que llamar a la base para que nos rescaten- dijo el General.

-Deadpool! esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Mercenario Bocazas!, No encontraremos otra vez y entonces te mataré!, aunque claro sea imposible, y que el villano derrote al héroe también es imposible, excepto en esa dimensión donde todos somos zombies pero bueno.

-Se da cuenta que todos estamos oyendo su promesa de destruir a ese tipo, verdad?-

-¡¿Qué no les dije que llamaran a la base para que nos rescaten?!- gritó con cólera el General

Mientras tanto en el lugar misterioso.

-Si, fue un duro trabajo, pero lo hicimos tipos misteriosos, pero lo hicimos rápido ^^-

-Estas de joda, verdad marico !- gritó uno de los tipos misteriosos- Te tardaste como medio año, cabrón!- prosiguió.

-No jodas o sea que me perdí el estreno de Nanastu no Tazai D':-

-Toma tu dinero y vete de aquí!-

Y Deadpool volvió a su departamento en un parpadeo.

-Bueno fue una gran aventura muchachos, no lo creen?.

_-__Bueno saltando que pasó mucho tiempo si lo fue :3-_

**_-Pero ahora como vuelvo a mi casa :(-_**

-Hay ya no te preocupes Dead, estarás aquí mientras tanto :D-

_**-Mierda T.T-**_

-Malagradecido ¬¬-

_"Narrador de One Piece"_

_Esta fue una gran aventura para el equipo Deadpool, además de que Deadpool se perdió del estreno de Nanatsu no Tazai que está de puta madre, fue una gran aventura, pero esto no termina mientras esperamos el estreno de Deadpool: La película, con Ryan Reynolds como nuestro héroe y que el hijo de puta está mas feo que Freedy Kruger y un mapa topográfico de Utah, en donde habrán numerosos chiste groseros y sobre la película de Linterna Verde...Vamos hay que admitirlo DC pero no eres nada comparado con Marvel, sin rencores, no? pero bueno esperan a más capítulos de..._

_DEADPOOL: EL MERCENARIO BOCAZAS y los créditos aparecen_

_(créditos con la canción "Where the Hood at?" de DMX)_

_Y vendrán más aventuras con Deadpool se une a la iniciativa Avengers, muy pronto en fanfic!_


	8. Iniciativa Avengers: Wade Wilson

Departamento de Wade Wilson, 10:00 am.

_(Mientras suena la canción Price Tag de Jessie J)_

-Ahhhhh, esto es vida muchachos, esto es vida- exclama Deadpool quien estaba en su nuevo sofá de 50.000 dólares y rodeado de suripant... digo, bellas mujeres.

-Si, si una bella vida pero el que limpia aquí soy yo! ¬¬ -grita Dead con un vestidito de mucama

_"Ya relájate Striker, la vida se vive una vez o más resumido YOLO"_

-Es fácil decirlo para ti Tito, tú estas jugando al Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Ò.Ó-

_"Así es y le voy ganando a Charles 10 veces seguidas" se escucha la palabra O.K "11"_

-Para qué me quedé en esta casa de locos ¬¬-

-Oigan nenas, ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en el Deadpool-móvil? :D- dijo Deadpool con unas llaves en la mano y todas las mujeres empezaron a repetir "Yo".

Entonces la televisión se encendió sola sintonizando automáticamente el canal de noticias.

-Noticias de último momento, Nueva York esta siendo atacada por alienígenas provenientes de un portal en el cielo, toda la ciudad esta en pánico y las fuerzas militares no sirven para nada, por favor, que alguien llame a los superhéroes, necesitamos ayuda!- y la señal se perdió.

Al momento Deadpool se levanta del sofá y en pose heroica dice- La ciudad necesita un héroe y yo se los voy a dar!-

-Oh eres tan valiente Deadpool!- dijo una de las mujeres.

-No nena, es mi deber- responde Deadpool con la bandera de los Estados Unidos detrás de él- Tito, Charles, Striker!...Preparen el Deadpool-Móvil- ordena el Mercenario Bocazas.

Y del suelo salió un Lamborghini rojo y negro pero eso no es todo ya que el techo también se abrió.

-Todos súbanse, Nueva York necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo Deadpool subiéndose al auto seguido de Charles, Striker y Tito.

Y para finalizar las ruedas del Lambroghini se convirtieron en propulsores y la apariencia del auto cambió hasta parecer una nave para así despegar.

-¿En que momento tuviste tiempo para remodelar el automóvil?- pregunta DeadStriker.

-Es la magia de Michael Bay y Steven Spielberg, perra!- responde el anti-héroe acelerando a fondo.

La ciudad era un caos total, alienígenas destrozando todo a su paso y naves bombardeando las calles, los ciudadanos corrían desesperados pidiendo ayuda a Dios.

-Vaya, ¿Tanto caos por unos extraterrestres?, ¿Porqué siempre los alienígenas tienen que ser conquistadores de planetas y quieren esclavizar a todos los humanos?, digo, no estaría mal que E.T nos visite- exclama Deadpool.

-Tú solo ve a patear el trasero a esos alienígenas!- grita Striker tirando a Deadpool al la zona de guerra con una patada.

-Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Deadpool mientras caía.

Pero unos metros más abajo.

-No, por favor, para, te lo suplico- grita una mujer mientras forcejeaba con un alien- Sueltame!.

Y de repente se escucha una voz que cada vez iba sonando más fuerte que decía:

-Cuidadoooooooooooooooooooo abajoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Y Deadpool cae encima del alien.

-Ah joder, eso si dolió...Espera- Wade se da cuenta de que cayó sobre alguien y se levanta- Oh mierda hombre lo siento, de veras...Ahhh hijo de puta estas más feo que la mierda!- grito Deadpool asustado entonces el alien empieza a a insultarlo en chitaurio:

-has yu ta cha suxli poka tu mi so ra ki do do ya, caro, to so giki, no kioyin so kapo iki so ma shaka, zulu cesa ra toda i piki mora mora sora yaka yaka hi ru fa qo tu fujin y raijin sora mono chitauri sora Marvel koja suko nidakenadai sora pero sora sora arrep arrep!- decía el alien haciendo señas con las manos y después se fue enfurecido.

-Eh...Okeyyyyy... Debe ser Turco, si de seguro- dijo Deadpool a lo bruto.

-Muy bien llegó la hora de cortar perras!- dijo Deadpool sacando sus espadas y empezando la masacre.

Mientras tanto en el Heli-Carrier de SHIELD en una ubicación súper, súper secreta que no me dejan revelar...Cof...Cof, arriba de Nueva York.

-Director Fury, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó la agente María Hills.

-En los tiempos de caos siempre hay esperanza, y nuestra esperanza son "ellos"- aclara Fury.

-Señor, pero ellos aún no están listos para una misión de este grado.

-Créame Señorita Hills, Los Vengadores podrán- y Fury aprieta un botón con una A.

(Sugiero leer lo que sigue con el soundtrack principal de la película de Los Vengadores)

Casa vacacional de Stark, Miami

En el taller del filántropo Anthony Edward Stark, o más conocido como Tony Stark estaba construyendo su próxima armadura hasta que un comunicador con una gran A empieza a sonar- Vaya, vaya, ojo parchado me necesita- exclama el millonario.

-J.A.R.V.I.S me iré por un rato así que prepara el Mark 7- ordena Stark para así correr directo hacia una ventana y tirarse al mar, pero una especia de caja metálica fue hacia él y lo envolvió transformándolo en Iron Man.

-Usted y sus escenas - dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

* * *

En alguna parte de Estado Unidos.

\- !34, 135, 136, 137- El Capitán América estaba haciendo pesas hasta que su comunicador sonó- En serio?- pregunta dejando su ejercicio de lado y mirando su escudo y su uniforme- El deber llama-

* * *

En una pradera alejada de la ciudad

El Agente conocido como Ojo de Halcón estaba cortando un montonal de madera con un hacha pero el sonido de su comunicador lo interrumpió- Al fin algo de acción- dijo corriendo hacia su casa.

* * *

Brasil, América del Sur.

El Dr. Bruce Banner y la Agente Romanoff estaban a cenando en un restaurante como si de una cita se tratase entonces el comunicador de ambos suena al mismo tiempo- Esto no puede estar pasando...- suspiro Bruce- Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos, así que será mejor que saques al grandote- dijo Romanoff, entonces ambos _dejaron_ el dinero y Bruce se fue directo a una casa abandonada.

-Vamos apresúrate!- ordenó la Viuda Negra.

-Oye para que sepas esto es un arte y necesito concentrarme- gritó Bruce.

-Ash!-

Entonces se escuchó unas cosas cayéndose que provenían de la casa- Bruce...- exclama Natasha esperando una respuesta y entonces una mesa sale volando de la casa y después el Gigante Esmeralda, Hulk.

-¿Listo?- pregunta La Viuda Negra y Hulk responde con un gruñido- Hulk Aplasta!- y agarra a Romanoff para retirarse con un salto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York

-Esperen!...Mi sentido arácnido me dice que un grupo de los más grandes héroes de Marvel están apunto de venir- dijo Deadpool mientras cavaba sus espada en un alien.

**"¿Y tú como puedes saberlo?" **

-Solo lo sé Charles- explica el mercenario, y al momento 2 flechas atraviesan a Wade, una en medio del ojo y otra en el pecho- Un momento!...Yo ya había visto antes estas flechas- dijo Deadpool sacando la flecha de su pecho- "Propiedad de Ojo de Halcón, no tocar excepto Ojo de Halcón/ Clint Barton/ u Hawkeye...Espera!, la copia barata de Robin Hood está aquí- y la flecha que Wade tenía en la mano empezó a titilar en una luz roja- Hijo de pu!...-

Y Deadpool voló en mil pedazos

_(Pongan de vuelta la canción xD)_

En los cielos una nave de SHIELD sobrevolaba la zona de guerra, y el Vengador Ojo de Halcón estaba en una de las alas de la nave disparado sus flechas al enemigo.

-Oigan!, ¿alguien vio a Stark, a Natasha o al grandote?- pregunta Clint a través de su comunicador.

-Yo ya llegué hace rato- responde Stark pasando como un rayo al lado de Ojo de Halcón.

-Por favor, alguien más aparte del egocéntrico- dijo Ojo de Halcón.

-Me rompes el corazón, Clint- dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

-Banner y yo estamos muy cerca- dijo Viuda por el comunicador.

-Natasha?,no que tu estabas en Brasil, ¿Como pudiste avanzar medio continente?- pregunta Clint.

-Creeme Clint, ni yo lo sé- responde Romanoff.

-¿Que dijo Natasha?- pregunta Cap quien piloteaba la nave en la que estaba Clint.

-Ya viene- responde el arquero.

* * *

Volviendo con el Mercenario Bocazas.

-Puta madre...- dijo el anti-héroe levantándose muy aturdido.

-Gracias al factor curativo Dios, que dicho sea de paso es mucho mejor que el de Wolverine y Hulk, ñajajajaja-

-Muy bien en que estrabamos... Ah si!- Deadpool desenfunda sus espadas.

-Juro que en el nombre de Mama-Deadpool voy a cortar la cabeza de "Copia de Robin Hood a.k.a EyeHawk"- gritó Deadpool muy enfurecido.

Entonces se escuchó el grito del gigante esmeralda y en una milesima de segundo Hulk embiste a Deadpo junto con otros aliens a toda carrera.

-Banner!, bajame ahora, por favor!- dijo el mercenario como una niñita.

Y ya era tarde cuando Deadpool se dió cuenta de que el gigante estaba dirigiéndose a una pared.

-No me joooooooodaaaaaas!- dijo Deadpool con las típicas lagrimas a toda velocidad.

_"BOOOOOM HEADSHOT! :v"_

Deadpool despierta, pero no en su mundo si no en un lugar completamente negro en donde el solo estaba presente.

-Este me da muy mala vibra...- dijo el mercenario muy preocupado.

_...Deadpooool..._

Dijo una hermosa voz femenina

-Esa voz...Yo la conozco-

_...Nos volvemos a ver una vez más mi amor..._

Y al momento unos brazos paldios con tatuajes negros abraza al mercenario bocazas.

_...Te extrañé..._

-Si definitivamente la conozco- dijo el anti-héroe.

Deadpool se da la vuelta y ve a una mujer muy hermosa con una tunica negra y encapuchada

**Y al momento la imágen se congela, todo se vuelve blanco y negro, y el Mercenario Bocazas aparece con su traje característico y con la escena ya dicha detrás de él.**

**-Muy bien criaturitas marveliana por si no lo saben, y nunca en su vida leyeron un comic de la Marvel, esta hermosa mujer que vemos aquí *saca un marcador rojo y redondea a la mujer* Es mi amante...Ahhh y también es la mismisima Muerte o la representación de Marvel, y cabe destacar que es también la mujer de Thanos así que si se entera de lo nuestro, me jodo con traje y todo, pero que conste que ella me prefiere más a mi que al ogro morado. **

**Tambien se preguntaran cuando nos concimos, bueno para dejárlo así fue en unas de mis experiencias muy cercanas a la Muerte y debo decir que fue amor a primera vista.**

**Según ella estarémos juntos cuando llegue mi momento de irme de este mundo, pero adivinen que...Yo no puedo morir!, pero nos vemos de ves en cuando, bueno sigan Mother Fuckers!.**

-Hey! Muerte ¿Como estás bombón?, luces bella como la Muerte, Ah no espera, tú eres la Muerte- alaga Wade.

-Ay! Wade, tú y tus halagos- dijo La Muerte mientras acariciaba a Deadpool.

-¿Y como está todo en el otro mundo, Wade?- pregunta La Muerte.

-Naaa, mato tipos malos, por aquí, por allá muero unas cuantas veces y demás, ya sabes lo normal- responde el mercenario.

-Ese es mi pequeño asesino- alaga La Muerte- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-.

-Okeeeeeeeeeeeeey?- dijo Deadpool algo incómodo.

-Escúchame amor, en muy poco tiempo tú vas a tener una misión muy, muy, muy importante en la que tienes que salvar el mundo- dijo La Muerte.

-¿Desde cuando puedes predecir el futuro?- pregunta Wade.

-"La magia de Michael Bay y Steven Spielberg, perra"- repitió La Muerte con la voz de Deadpool.

-Odio cuando haces eso ÒnÓ- exclama el mercenario bocazas.

Entonces de la nada se escucha una campana y Deadpool desaparece para volver a su mundo.

-Wow!, eso estuvo algo raro- dijo Deadpool levantándose del suelo.

-Mierda, ese fue el golpe más fuerte que me dí y eso que sobreviví a una explosión nuclear e.e- se dice a si mismo el anti-héroe.

-Un momento!... presiento que me están observando unos superhéroes de primera, un genuino espíritu de patria americana, un egocéntrico muli-millonario, una deidad nórdica que se parece a Ricitos de Oro, un científico con graves problemas de temperamento, una copia barata de Robin Hood y no faltaba la !- dijo Deadpool muy seguro y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, allí estaban...

Los héroes mas fuertes del planeta, los defensores de la Tierra...Los Vengadores

El Super Soldado, La Patria Encarnada, Capitán América

El Arquero Perfecto, Ojo de Halcón.

La Mujer Más Letal De Todas, la Viuda Negra.

El Gigante Esmeralda, La Furia en Persona, Hulk.

El Hombre Más Rico del Mundo, El Genio Tecnológico, Tony Stark también conocido como Iron Man.

-No...Ma-mes- dijo Deadpool con la boca abierta.

Mientras tanto en el Heli-carrier, Nick Fury estaba esperando un informe sobre la misión de hoy, entonces María Hills entró a su oficina.

-Y bien?- pregunta el Director Fury.

-Bueno...aquí están los reportes de la misión, los daños causados por lo menos fueron menos que la última misión...Y Los Vengadores encontraron a un tal tipo llamado Wade Wilson, alias "Deadpool"-

-Cuales son sus datos?-

-Nada importante o destacable, solo un mercenario atlamente capacitado para cualquier cosa, el tipo puede matar con y cualquier cosa , excepto así mismo, sus informes médicos detectan un metabolismo bastante avanzado en su sistema, en resumidas palabras, puede regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, lo trajimos para ver si es un candidato aceptable para SHIELD-

-Desapruebo totalmente a Wade como candidato para entrar a SHIELD, el tipo está más loco que una cabra, ¿recuerdas esa misión en la que heli-carrier estaba sobrevolando una base de AIM, y minutos después quedó destrozado y fuera de funcionamiento?, bueno pues Wilson fue quien lo estrelló-

-Quiero a ese tipo fuera de mi nave en esto instan..."explosión"-.

De repente se escucha un grito al puro estilo vaquero, más el sonido de una motocicleta que se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.

-DEEEEEE PUTAAAAAAA MADREEEEEEE!- gritó el mercenario mientras entró a la oficina de Fury con una motocicleta Cross.

-Pero que demo...- Fury no pudo terminar ya que Deadpool sacó un waffle a al ojo parchado de Fury.

-Te lo regalo Nick- dijo Wade como si nada.

El director solo respiró profundo, con el waffle aún en su cara para gritar.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeee Wilsssssssssssssssoooooooooooooon!- dando un temblor de 11 en la Escala de Richter en todo el helicarrier, y eso que solo llega a 1o.

-Si así es mi nombre :D-

Continuará...


End file.
